Wildest Dreams
by jenniiichristine
Summary: Taylor Swift x Tom Hiddleston (A.K.A. "Hiddleswift" as my friends and I call this pairing), one-shot smut, split into five chapters. Written to "Wildest Dreams" from Taylor Swift's 1989 Album. Tom and Taylor bump into each other in New York at the Met Gala in 2015, and who knows where the night just might take these two?
1. I Can See the End as it Begins

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! I just want to let you know that this is the first fanfiction piece I've written in 10 years, so I'd just like to apologize for my writing being rubbish! I suppose it's going to take me a lot longer than I thought to wipe the dust off for my writing. Anyway, I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this pairing, but I don't care. I'm a huge fan of Tom Hiddleston and Taylor Swift as individuals, and I'd love it if they got together in real life. Alas, what's the likelihood of that ever happening? I just want to say when it comes to criticism, the more the merrier! But for this fic, I don't want to see criticism on the pairing I chose, but rather on my writing and the plotline itself of the story. Also, one last thing, I just want to mention I put a lot of time and research into 1) finding out what events Taylor and Tom usually both attend at the same time, 2) information on the Met Gala, the theme for the 2015 Met, and what happens in general at the Met, 3) Taylor's stylist. However, when I did Google who her hair stylist was, no one was specified and the only real result I got was Joseph Cassell, so I just went based off that. So placing him as her hair and make up stylist is probably a huge error of accuracy on my part, but I went with the best I could! I hope you all enjoy the piece!

* * *

><p>Through the window of the car I'm being driven in, I can see the people on the streets laughing, smiling, walking hand-in-hand as they enjoy the life that the city has to offer. Ever since I bought my apartment here in New York, I don't have to worry about getting ready in a hotel room for red carpet events that take place in the city. No—rather, I can enjoy getting ready at my leisure in my apartment, with my cats, and come back here to end the night.<p>

Every year I've gone to the Met Gala. Last year, May 2014, I didn't expect anything to happen. Well, I don't really have any expectations, or goals, any longer in my romantic life. At least not since Harry. I don't care about that anymore. I don't care about having a man in my life, and lacking any love interest. It doesn't matter to me at all. I'm happy with where I'm at in my life—single, and living it up with my girlfriends. Which most likely explains why normally when I attend events I bring Karlie or Austin—or, hell with it, even the whole posse!

This year is no different.

I get out of the car and I thank my driver, carrying Olivia ever-so-casually on my arm as I often do when I leave. I've kept my hair the same style since last year when I cut it down to my shoulders. I know how much my fans have loved it, and I love it so much so. It's myself—it's the hairstyle I've always wanted. That hasn't changed either.

Now that I think about it, not much has changed in my life since last year, except for the fact that things have been hectic again with the 1989 Tour coming up and all.

I step foot into my apartment, setting Olivia down on the ground along with a few shopping bags. Ah, it's gotten to that point in the day where it's time to get ready for the Met Gala. Hair, make-up, and to put on the glorious dress I'm wearing this year. And, as the tradition has been, Karlie, Selena, Demi, and a few other friends are coming over first to meet up and we're going to head to the Met Gala together.

I turn on the music, playing one of my favorite playlists that I've put together. There's some late 80s music on there (naturally), some pop hits—you know, the usual. All upbeat music that I usually listen to with my girls when we spend time together and get ready to go out. My usual hair stylist/dual make-up artist is here, Joseph Cassell, setting everything up. I gave him the key to my apartment so long ago because I trust him, and I know it makes it easier for him, because it gives him a little more time to get everything ready to go.

As Joseph is preparing everything, I stand in my room and hold my gown up in the see-through garment bag it's in, admiring the beauty and hard work that went into it. The last two years I've gone for quite…contrasting looks, to say the least. This year, 2015, I want to look different again. And since my favorite designer Oscar de la Renta has passed (may God bless him), who I was blessed enough to have designed my gown last year; I had to look for a different designer to make my dress for this year. I went for an evening gown in a deep emerald. It was all over all over lace with a high neck that hugged my body, and it cut off at my mid-thigh. Then there was the same color, but in satin material that started at my hips and flowed down, with high slits so my legs were visible. It showed off my body and my legs in elegance, and I was absolutely in love with the detail in color. Actually, I was in love with all of the details of the dress. This year, I came back to Monique Lhuillier to make this custom gown for me since I loved the last time she designed a gown just for me, which was back for the 2010 CMA Awards. I pressed the garment bag to my body, looking at myself in the mirror, admiring how it would look on me. I knew by having it short, yet the long satin material for the bottom of it would drive my fans nuts because it would show off my legs. But I loved how it covered up my chest, and hugged my curves at the same time. A smile surfaced on my face as I spun around in it, imagining how I would look this evening. I placed it on the moveable clothing rack that was in my room, keeping it in the bag so the same fiasco of Meredith scratching it that happened last year would be avoided.

"Taylor," I heard Joseph call my name, and I turned my head, a small blush creeping on my cheeks. He had to have seen me spinning around earlier like a little girl in a brand new dress, but by now Joseph knows how I am—he knows I'm that type of girl. He's seen me do the most embarrassing stuff, and always gets a laugh out of it. "I'm coming," I laugh, walking towards the bathroom. I sit down in the chair set up in the middle of my bathroom, letting him get to it. I trust him, plus he already knows the look we're going for since we discussed it previously. I sit back, and relax during this time, letting the night begin its course.

Soon enough, right as my hair was finishing up, I heard the door open and Karlie's booming voice filling up my apartment with so much warmth and excitement as it always does. "Miss Taylor Swift," I heard her say in a British accent, "Let's get this party STARTED!" I could then hear her contagious laugh bounce off the walls, hitting me as my own laugh echoed afterwards. "Miss Karlie Kloss," I stated back in a British accent, messing up as I usually do which made it even more hilarious, "You know where to find me."

I turned my body in my chair, back twisting so I could see her coming as my stylist adjusted to finish up the last of my hair. And out came Karlie, appearing into my master bedroom where I could see her from where my bathroom began, carrying the garment bag her gown was in and hanging it up on the rack with mine. Then Karlie ran over to embrace me from where I sat. Her hair was already done—we both went for short curls since we have similar hairstyles and it frames our faces well. We were going to do our make up together and put on our dresses, just like we did last year. "Oh I'm so glad you could make it!" I breathed into her ear excitedly before she pulled away. "I brought a bottle of champagne for us to pop open before we head over," Karlie winked at me before laughing, stepping back and admiring the work of my stylist. "I like," She nodded her head in approval, just as the last curl came fresh out of the curling iron. I turned my head, gazing in the mirror at the site of my hair, showering my stylist with gratitude. Next was the best part—make up with Karlie before putting on our gowns! Joseph was there to help, letting us choose the shades of eye shadow we wanted to use to go with our gowns, and our favorite Nars lipstick. We sat back in our seats, relaxing as we excitedly chatted away while my stylist got to work on the both of us.

(skip ahead to after everyone shows up)

Karlie, Selena, Demi, Ed, and the usual crowd were all hear, and the champagne was out and flowing. The warm laughter had completely filled up my apartment with some of the people I loved most in life, and I was ready for the wonderful night that lay ahead.

Little did I know, it wouldn't go as planned, or even close to my expectations.


	2. You See Me in Hindsight

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry about this being a short chapter. Life has been hectic with the holidays and all, plus I've been stuffing so much food into my mouth that I've been putting myself into a food coma repeatedly. LOL no shame, no game~

Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer, and I'll be publishing that a few days from now.

Hope you all enjoy this :)

P.S. As a heads up, I want to let you all know that this week is Dead Week, and next week is Final's Week for me. And at the end of Final's Week I also have to be concerned about packing up my things since I'll be at home for 3-4 weeks for Winter Break, and they change the locks on our dorm halls the day we're supposed to be all kicked out for break. Plus we all have to be out by a certain time on a certain day (I need to double check what that is) and if you're not, and you leave just even an hour after that time, you're charged an extra $50 per night that you stay, even if you don't stay overnight (ridiculous, right?). Plus they don't change the locks back until the day before we're supposed to come back from break. So life is going to hectic trying to get ready to come home while I slave over final papers and cram for exams. So PLEASE just bear with me! :)

We piled into the limo that the chatter continued, laughing as we made our way to the Met Gala in New York, just as last year. When we finally reached the carpet, we came out one by one, and so the posing for the paparazzi followed suit, just as I was use to. The cameras flashed everywhere, overpowering my sight, but never did they blind me. I was use to the limelight by now—it had become my whole life, but I was still that same girl from Nashville deep down.

Once the photos were taken, and all of us had made it by after been taken shots individually, and together, we made it into the event, free at last from the chaos that ensued outside. We made it to where all the other guests of importance were inside, socializing about with one another. I stayed with my usual group, and some other friends of ours came and chatted with us.

But there was a flash of blue eyes somewhere in the crowd that met mine and held my gaze—if only for a split second. They were all too familiar, but where had I seen those eyes before? I bit the inside of my cheek after I had glanced away, losing focus of the conversation taking place in front of me as I fished through my mind like mad to figure out where I had seen them before. _Where? Where?! _

"Taylor? Earth to Taylor, _are you there_?" Karlie's voice finally snapped me out of it, my blue eyes blinking like mad before I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah—sorry, you know how I get when lyrics or a melody of a song I'm writing come to me." I blatantly lied so they wouldn't know the true reason for why I spaced. But the whole night, all that continued to bother me deep down was, _where had I seen those eyes before?_

The exhibit this was much more long and grand compared to last year! And, although I stayed with the group for a while, talking to other celebrities and friends we encountered along the way, I wandered off for a moment. I finally had a moment of solidarity (or so I thought) as I gazed upon an ancient art piece that inspired this year's exhibit theme (which is "Chinese Whispers"). I was looking upon an artifact that was overwhelming covered in jade. I was entranced, lost in my thoughts as I stood here admiring the piece before a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You know, jade was very important to the Ancient Chinese because according to Confucius, jade had 11 virtues, some of which were beauty, purity, and grace."


	3. He's So Tall, and Handsome as Hell

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! In the midst of Dead Week right now. I just recently went 35 hours without sleep, slept for 15 hours last night, and tonight is another all nighter. I wasn't going to post up this chapter, originally, until this weekend. However, I made a post on Tumblr yesterday that I tagged my fellow Hiddleswift shippers in (headfirstfearrless, swiftdisposition13, and lucasbrienke). I had asked Taylor if she liked Tom or not, and what happened is that RIGHT after the post was made she followed all three of them! It was so extraordinary Taylor has been following me for about 1.5 months now on Tumblr, and I kept telling them that their time would come eventually, and that it'll happen when you least expected and when you're not trying to get her attention (because that's how it happened with me). And the thing is, I've made SO many posts before asking Taylor is she likes Tom or not and have tagged these people in those posts before, but nothing ever happened. So when I made this post, naturally I didn't expect Taylor to even _see _it, let alone follow them! And they were all freaking out, naturally, and I was too! And I'm soooo happy for them! 3 So I decided to post this up early as a congratulations. So congrats Helia, Erika, and Margaret! YOU TWO BETTER BE CELEBRATING! I hope you guys enjoy this!

_What? _I shuddered visibly, taking in a sharp breath as my hand landed on my chest, and my breathing and heartbeat intensified slightly. "Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!" I laughed beforeI turned my head behind and to the right from where the voice came from. There was a smile that lit my face as I gazed upon the man who spoke those words. We were nearly at the same height with the heels I was wearing tonight, but he had a few centimeters on me. For once, a man was taller than me—when I had heels on! This was a rarity! My eyes met his warm blue ones as they looked away from the exhibit and over to me, locking with my gaze. He licked his lips before smiling back at me, seeming unsure and tentative on what to say next.

"What do you think of the exhibit so far, if I may ask?" He questioned me before looking away, digging his left hand in his pocket, right hand holding his glass of white wine that he brought to his lips to take a sip of, relishing in the taste.

"I'm actually really enjoying it so far. I've always learned a lot about the Chinese culture, especially in regards to Confucius and the importance of some symbols, but I've learned so much more tonight than I ever could have imagined. I'm soaking all of these artifacts in, and the influence they've had on the pieces of clothing scattered throughout the exhibit, and I love it all. I can see how the significance of something like jade, like with this one, for example, is so strong and prominent in this year's Met Gala theme." I started, narrowing my eyes a bit in thought at the artifact. "I've been having a few song lyrics and melodies coming to me lately, and this exhibit is bringing me so much inspiration tonight for those songs." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "I have this beat in my head, like," I started to hum it, using my mouth to make different dubstep sounds, drumming my hands against my legs. Once I got a bit out of it, I stopped and laughed. "Sorry—this is the sort of thing that happens to me all the time." I turned my head to look at him, flashing him a grin. "I just have a song that's coming to me based on tonight that I have to write down once I get a chance." I was being the usual Taylor. Yet, somehow, I could feel deep down some nervousness starting to creep in, which wasn't like me at all. "How about you?" I turned my head, his profile in my view. I couldn't help myself as I glanced at him up and down, seeing his attire. He was dressed in an obviously tight tuxedo that flaunted his long limbs, with an even tighter white button up shirt that showed he definitely had some muscle definition under those clothes, and a black bowtie to top it off (i.e. his recent attire to the 60th London Evening Standard Theatre Awards Show). I couldn't help myself as I bit my lip for a moment before glancing back up, concentrating on his profile.

I could see a smile a smile pulling at the corner of his lips, and it was like he was taking his all not to let it surface—yet, it did. A cute chuckle rumbled out from his chest, and his head dipped back ever so slightly before he sighed aloud. If only I knew what was going through his mind at this point—him trying not to bombard her with all of his thoughts on the piece before us. "Now, I'm not an expert on women's fashion, but I'm seeing how jade is being tied into clothing through the culture and symbolic meaning through Confucius. Like I mentioned to you earlier, It represents grace and beauty, and all of these pieces of clothing that have been about the exhibition are much more different than what we're use to seeing. There's the same amount of skin being shown—yes, but the way in which the clothing is styled after represents much more elegance—like, there's a light of high neck pieces shown about. There's some black also entwined in many of these so it isn't just bright colors dominating the piece, so the jade stands out, to put even more of an emphasis on how simple can still be beautiful, yet elegant at the same time." Then the man shrugged before turning his head to me, flashing his brilliant smile my way. "But like I told you, I'm not an expert on this sort of thing."

I didn't care. I didn't care at all if he was an expert or not. Just the mess that stumbled out of his mouth—the way it all spilled out, and made sense, and how much knowledge he held on such a silly topic as _fashion_, but pulled it together with his knowledge on a culture. It captivated me. I swear I didn't blink a single moment he was speaking—my eyes were just wide as I listened and was blown away. And it wasn't until during this time when it suddenly hit me that I had seen those blue eyes radiating before me just earlier. I was silent for a couple of awkward moments, and it seemed like he grew nervous about me judging him, to the point to that he spoke up to snap me out of my mind. "I'm so sorry if I overwhelmed you with all of this, Miss…?" He was obviously changing the topic to make it less awkward. Oh, if only he knew my personality. He'd know it wasn't awkward at all for me, but more so that I was trying to string together where my mind was going with all of this. If only he knew he had just amazed me with his diverse knowledge.

I snapped out of my daze, shaking my head as I chuckled, "Swift—Taylor Swift. I'm sorry about that." I was always one quick to apologize after all. I was letting my nerves get the best of me. Actually, more like I was letting whomever his gorgeous creature in front of me get the best of me. Ah, how the tables have turned.

"Tom Hiddleston," He said, blue eyes piercing mine as they locked with my gaze and he took my hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the front of my hand. And I swear his lips stayed pressed for a few seconds as his blue eyes stared so deeply into mine before he pulled away and put my hand down. He could probably see my face glowing completely red! I automatically smiled in response. "What a gentleman," I commented before shaking my head. I just had to bring it up—I couldn't hide the one thought in my head that lingered from early in the night! "I swear I saw you earlier when this first started," I stated before I immediately realized how creepy that sounded. "I mean—I swear I saw you across the room. I just recognize you from somewhere, and I can't put my finger on it. It's been bugging me!"

I could see the heat rise in his cheeks as he suddenly glanced away, leaning back and forth on his top toes for a moment as he tried to gain his composure. "Ah, I knew this would happen," Tom chuckled as he took his left hand out of his pocket and, out of a nervous habit, it lingered around his neck. "Yes, yes you're right, you have seen me before." He finally glanced back at me, his smile fading. "I saw you last year at the Met Gala, and would see from time to time throughout the night. I don't want you to take this wrong way, love, but you caught my intention." Tom paused, licking his lips as he gathered his thoughts before continuing on. "I haven't seen anyone quite like you before, really. You caught my attention—what, with your beauty, grace, and charming character. And after that I just had to figure out who you are." He seemed to wait a moment before finally wrapping up his thoughts. "It wasn't my intention to approach you tonight, Miss Swift. It just so happened that I saw the opportunity, and I finally told myself to hell with it, why not?"

Now it seemed it was my chance to finally jump in. And I didn't nowhere to begin, to say that least. "Call me Taylor," I corrected him. I couldn't help myself—a smile slowly, finally, made it across my face, and it was such a giant smile that it was clear I couldn't hide how complimented and happy I was. "Now that explains where I've seen you before! Because I saw you earlier tonight, and I just couldn't figure it out, you know?" I laughed before shaking my head. He was quite charming this one—I had to admit. I was so flattered and, now I was interested. I couldn't stop myself. There was something drawing me into him. _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_, rang in my head for a moment. "Thank you so much! You're too sweet!" I shook my head before glancing about hesitantly. All my friends had moved on, and I saw Karlie turn her head to glance at me for a split second before giving me a thumb up. If Karlie was giving me a signal like that—well, I know what that meant. "Why don't we continue on?" I recommended with a smile, my complete attention turned to him.

I didn't know what was going through his mind at that moment, but he seemed surprised that I'd even want to stay with him instead of going back with my group. But that also seemed to completely please him. Tom held out his arm to me, glancing at me up and down with a smirk on his face before asking, "Shall we?"

I couldn't help myself as I grinned wildly at him and grabbed onto his arm before saying. "We shall."

The whole night felt like it was too good to be true. I learned so much more about Tom that night than I could ever imagine. Hell, I even learned so much about Ancient Chinese Culture in regards to fashion that I could have taken a class on it! But I couldn't imagine it go any other way. He would offer to refill my drink like the clear gentleman he was. There were a lot of moments where I laughed so much I was brought to tears, and then so many other serious moments. With Tom, I could be my goofy self one moment, but the next actually have an educated discussion.

This night hadn't gone at all like I expected so far.

I didn't see Karlie or anyone else the rest of the night. Knowing Karlie, once everyone realized I was missing, she would have told them I was off with some guy "getting it in." They would all know she was kidding around, but really, they would know something was going on.

But the end of the night came, and it was one of those nights I didn't want to end. Before we had to exit the building and go back to the red carpet to leave, Tom made a proposition. He stood in front of me and closed the distance, leaning in so his lips were hovering just above my ear, his hand on the small of my back. His small touch like this—his hot breath on my ear—was all electric, to say the least. "Taylor, I don't know about you, but I don't want tonight to end. I've had such a…marvelous time with you. Would you maybe…?" And he paused, obviously having an inward battle with himself on whether or not he had the audacity to ask what was coming next.

My face was so furiously red, but I couldn't help but giggle as he trailed off towards the end and I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My place." He knew—oh, we both knew what I meant by that. I pulled back and there was a visible giddy smile on his face, and that blush I was starting to love already. He kept his hand on the small of my back as he walked me out to leave the building. But we both knew what would happen if he continued to have his hand there the moment we stepped into the limelight—we knew all too well. So I didn't blame him when he drew his hand away, and we exited at separate times as the cameras flashed before us. I made it to my car first and got in the back, leaving the seat next to me open for him to crawl into. I waited for quite a while before he made it in, making sure no one noticed, and he joined me, buckling himself in and grabbing my hand.

The whole ride back was filled with laughter and whispers. Not talk of anything sexual, but actual talk about our lives and interests, and our loved ones and everything else that made up our whole being. I could connect on so many levels to Tom.

_No one has to know what we do_.


	4. Tangled Up With You All Night

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! Thank you sooo much for being patient with me! The last four days have been hell, to say the last, but now I'm pretty much in the clear as finals go. WARNING: Everything you are about to read in this chapter is basically all smut. I hope you like and appreciate it ;) Remember, criticism is loved and well received!

We made it back to my apartment and he walked me to the door. Once I unlocked it, he opened it for me, and I walked in and thanked him. I wasn't sure what to do in a moment not like—I've never invited over a man I just met to my apartment before, let alone to hook up. We both knew what was going to happen. I set my keys on the dish at the table right by the door, walking to the kitchen. He trailed behind me, both hands in his pockets as he gazed around at the place. I turned on the lights as I went, and lazily took off my heels and put them on the ground, in the corner of the kitchen against the island. I reached for a wine glass and paused, looking to see his reaction as he soaked everything in.

Tom was nodding his head in appreciation at my décor, licking his lips as he slowly made his way to the kitchen doorway. "You have impeccable taste, Taylor," His voice echoed to me.

I laughed as I took out two wine glasses and set them down on the counter. "Well thank you. Even with the décor that screams, 'I'm-a-nutty-cat-lady?'" I chuckled. My head turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest as he watched me. "I think it gives the place much more _class_, if you ask me." We both laughed at that one. "White, I'm assuming?" I questioned. I soaked in him, standing in my apartment, and I couldn't help but think he fit into the picture so well. Like he was always meant to be here.

"You already know me so well," Tom chuckled as he nodded his head. I walked to where my wine collection was and picked a bottle I thought he would like, coming back over to open it. But before I knew it, Tom was walking so quickly with his long strides and whatnot towards me and took the wine opener from my grasp. "Tom—you don't have to do that! I'm the host, you're the guest," I scolded him like a puppy. He was standing so close to me, that if I turned I could be so easily pressed up against his side. "Taylor, darling, let me do the dirty work," Tom stated with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes at me. But we both couldn't help but get a laugh out at our behavior. Once he opened the bottle he poured both glasses, and my gaze watched him so, not wanting to forget every detail in this moment. He turned to face me, handing me my glass. I took it and he held his, and for once I actually had to look up at a man while he had to look down at me.

"Cheers?" He questioned.

"Cheers to what?"

"To one of the best nights I've had in quite a while, let alone with a beautiful lady like yourself at my side," He winked at me.

And that blush appeared yet again on my face. "Cheers, to a night I never wanted to end, thanks to the charming, British gentleman standing right before me," I grinned before we clinked our glasses. We both brought them up to our lips, but our eye contact never broke. In fact, it intensified as we took a sip and let the alcohol come to our lips.

The two of us set our glasses down, but we still stayed standing in front of each other, eye contact never breaking. But it wasn't like a staring contest or anything…it was different than that. It was like the two of us were both appreciating the moment while we had it. But the next thing I remember, Tom was reaching forward, his hand coming to my face and holding it, thumb rubbing against my right cheek as he gazed into my eyes with…what was that? Longing? Desire? I couldn't tell. But I was so wrapped into him already. His other hand came to my other side of my face to do the same thing as he straightened his posture, took a step closer. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this for, love…"

I licked my lips, grimacing a bit before I smiled. There was something so loving and affectionate in all of this. "Well, you're doing it—believe it." I got a chuckle out of him—that much I was sure of. But what followed after that was so natural. The both of us began to lean in, eyes slowly closing, before our lips met. The first kiss with someone is always a little awkward, but this—this was different. It was like it was meant to happen all along. His body pressed against mine, and it was like he was the jigsaw piece that was supposed to connect to me in a large puzzle. I can't explain it.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and he moved a hand to go into, my hair, pulling me in closer somehow. This kiss was full of so much passion.

He took the position we were in much to his advantage and turned me so I was pressed against the counter, pressing himself against me impossibly closer. I opened the space between my legs slightly, and he used that to his advantage to draw me in, and my legs became intertwined with his. His lips and hands were like magic—I felt like everywhere he touched me was lit to flames already. I could feel his hips roll a little as he moved his other hand to wrap around my lower back.

He broke this kiss, dipping his head in to the nape of my neck. We were both panting, and after a moment he brought his lips back to my ear, nipping at my earlobe for a second. He didn't even know it yet—not until now—but damn, that was one of my sensitive spots! I sighed blissfully, eyes rolling back as I pulled him in closer, and I could hear him chuckle for a moment after he stopped so he could talk. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom, darling?" Then he nipped at my earlobe again.

"Tom," I moaned his name softly, head rolling back as I shut my eyes. I giggled a little before lifting my head back up, "How can you expect me to make it to the room when you keep doing _that_."

His chest rumbled a little as he chuckled, just teasingly nipping me one more time before kissing my lips tenderly. "I can't help myself, love." I smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss with a small shake of my head, taking his hand and leading him through my apartment.

Once we made it in, I let go of his hand, walking slowly over to my dresser, taking off the jewelry that was on me. I knew from experience that it got in the way, so once I was done I turned to him, lifting one finger up and motioning for him to come. And come to me he did. Tom walked over to me, slowly loosening his bow tie in the process, before encircling his arms around me, diving in straight for a tender and powerful kiss. I encircled my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. I felt one hand slip to get entangled in my hair once more and he broke the kiss, his lips kissing my cheek, then my jaw, and my neck as he nibbled and sucked every now and then, moving my head to the side to gain more of vantage point. In return, he got content sighs as I intertwined my legs with his. My lips hovered over his ear and I breathed, "Unzip me." Tom gave me a hungry growl as he let go of me and turned me around so I was facing the bed, his hands coming to the zipper of my dress. He moved my short hair to one side of my neck and he pressed his lips where my neck and shoulders meet, letting them linger there as he unzipped my dress.

Once it was unzipped, he stepped back to let it fall to the floor and watch me step out of it. "And to think I was disappointed to see that dress come off since you looked so ravishing in it tonight." With my back facing him, I turned my head, looking to Tom as he soaked in my body up and down like a hungry animal. "But I never imagined to see…" He paused, licking his lips before grinning madly, walking over to me, "_This _underneath it all." I twisted my body so I was facing him, and my hands took him by his collar, pulling him in so my forehead rested against his. "Shut up and just kiss me," I stated with a smirk, getting a look of pleasant surprise on his face before I planted my lips against his passionately.

My hands shoved off his coat in the process, then after undid his bowtie. He didn't lay me on the bed like a gentleman would—oh no, he pushed me back on my bed, letting me adjust a little as a surprised smile came, and he crawled on top of me, kissing my neck and I unbuttoned his shirt. He helped speed up the process by taking off his button up, tossing it to the side with the rest of our clothes. I broke our kiss, looking at his chest as my hands ran over it, then moved to run over his back and shoulders. _All we are is skin and bone. _All the while, Tom put most of his weight on one of his forearms that was next to me, while his free hand held my face, his thumb moving over my lips with affection. "It's like the gods sculpted your body themselves," I let out with a content breath, licking my lips. I hate to admit this, but he had the best body out of the few guys I had been with. Harry and Jake had their own appeal to me physically, and Lord knows I loved their bodies each in a different way. But being with Tom—in this moment—was lighting every inch of me on fire.

"Like what you see?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Oh, I love it," I smiled before drawing him into another kiss, one of my hands slipping into his hair and grabbing at it, while the other lingered among his strong shoulders and back. He sucked on my bottom lip, getting muffled sighs out of me before letting his tongue run itself over my lower lip, slipping it into my mouth once I gave him permission. Our tongues fought in a heated battle as his hands ran over my body, soaking in every inch of my soft skin. That was when I decided to switch things up. I broke apart from our kiss, a playful smile lighting up my features as I found the strength to flip over Tom so he was now lying on his back, and I straddled his hips, my hands planted on his chest as they ran up and down.

I started to lean in forward, the playful smile only broadening as his look of surprised turned into a smirk of mischief. Tom licked his lips pleasingly as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms, "Playful now, are we?" He questioned.

"Oh, you haven't even seen me yet," I grinned, before kissing him, moving my lips to his jaw, then his neck, suck and biting every now and then, only to get his hands entangled in my hair and content sighs from him. I loved hearing his response as I gave him pleasure—I couldn't help it. And then, I found one of his sweet spots—the area where the neck and shoulder meets, and I stayed there for a while, licking, sucking, and biting—teasing him as he once had teased me earlier.

"Taylor," Tom groaned my name aloud, hips moving up in a fluid motion as a response. "You devilish, woman, you," He chuckled before biting down on his lip.

"I can't help myself, Tom," I laughed as I moved over to the other side where his neck and shoulder met, giving it the same appreciation. "I love hearing you say my name," I whispered in broken pieces against his skin as the sucking and kissing continued. His chest rumbled against mine as the laugh I love echoed from him and I moved my work down, trailing kisses lovingly down his chest, hands soaking in his strong abs until I got down to his pants. I unzipped them, and he helped me take them off. Once they got to his feet I slipped them off and he laid back, relaxing as I tossed them to the side. To my liking he was wearing briefs underneath, and I bit my lip. I knew he had long limbs, but damn he had the longest legs I had seen on a man, and I loved it.

I licked my lips as my hands came to the waistline of his briefs, but before I could do as planned, I was caught off guard as Tom pulled me up to him, taking me in a kiss. He obviously had his own plans he wanted to do. His tongue met mine in a passionate battle before he pulled back, kissing the nape of my neck and whispering against my skin, "Now, now—don't move so fast, my love. Let _me _do some work." I laughed, moaning as one of his hands came to my right breast, grabbing it through my bra. He massaged it as his lips moved down my neck before pausing to let both hands unclasp my bra. Unlike most men, he didn't struggle with getting it off at all. In fact, he unclasped it with expertise and tossed it to the side, freeing my breasts in one swift motion. He used my position to his and my pleasure by grabbing at my other breast, massaging them both as he kissed me and our tongues continued to battle. He sucked on my lip from time to time, and every now and then I bit on his only to get a moan from him. My hands were tangled in his hair before he decided to flip our positions, getting me to lie on my back on the bed, crawling on top of me and pinning my arms above my head with a devious grin.

"Playful, eh?" I teased with a grin in response, sticking my tongue out for a bit. "I may be a gentleman, but you haven't seen me under the sheets yet," Tom winked at me before planting leaning in, nipping at my earlobe yet again. I squirmed underneath him, gasping in pure bliss as he moved his lips down to my neck, kissing his way down till he got between my breasts. One hand went to my left breast, kneading it, while his mouth hovered above the right breast before licking and sucking my nipple, kissing my breast and showering it with attention. Meanwhile, my back arched as I moaned, eyes rolling back in my head. "Tom," I moaned his name, opening my eyes slightly to see him. He glanced up at me, narrowing his eyes at me with a smirk on his face. He switched to my left breast, his hand massaging my right one as he gave all of his attention to my left. "Can't forget about one side," Tom whispered against my skin as he did the same actions, and my content sighs and moans continued to film the room in return.

Eventually he stopped, planting kisses on my breast until he got to the area in between them. He began to kiss nearly every inch of my skin on my torso as he made his way down, getting the lace trim of the thong I was wearing. "Now," Tom paused, looking up at me. I shifted so I was sitting up slightly, putting my weight on my elbows and I lifted a brow in curiosity. "What are we going to do about these?" He asked, his index finger coming in between the lace and my hips, pulling it up and releasing so it snapped back against my skin.

"What do _you _think, Mr. Hiddleston?" I asked back, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. Tom rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me. "I told you not to call me that. You should try out Thomas next time." Oh, I'd definitely remember that for tonight. I knew what he was hinting at. He started to shimmy my thong down my legs, as it came down, I lifted my legs up slightly so it'd be easier for him to take it off. Once it was down at my ankles, he slipped it off, flinging it off somewhere in my dark room. I could care less where all my clothes were in this moment. I licked my lips, watching him to see what his next actions would be.

Tom looked up at me, one hand resting on my torso while he dipped his head down towards my womanhood, giving me a wink before his mouth hovered over me, hot breath causing shivers to run down my back. "I like to give my women," He paused, sucking on my clit for a moment and I gasped in pleasure, a laugh escaping me as he stopped to glance up at me, "pleasure, if you don't mind." He smirked, seeming obviously pleased with the reaction he got out of me.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Tom," I cooed with a wild grin. Instinctively my legs wrapped around his upper back, beckoning for him to continue. And continue he did. Tom gave my clit the same action, sucking and licking, as he would look up every now and then to see my reaction. I was sighing, with the occasional moan or two, in content, fingers curling into the sheets underneath me as I kept my eyes shut. After a few moments his mouth moved down towards my entrance, sucking and licking there. He was driving me absolutely _nuts _and he knew it. "Tom—" I cooed his name, and I couldn't help but entangle one of my hands in his hair, only helping to guide him to concentrate on my most sensitive spots. He paused for a moment, drawing his head back a couple of inches as he stated, "Yes, Taylor?" His hot breath was hitting me there, making me curl my toes in frustration. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Tom," I laughed, biting on my lower lip. "Really?" I questioned with a shake of my head. "You're such a tease…"

He raised his head up a bit so his devilish smile was visible. "Then tell me," Tom dipped his head back down, keeping it close in proximity to continue to let his breath hit me, sending waves of shivers down my body. "Tell me how it _feels _when I do this," He said, blowing on my clit gently.

I squirmed in response, eyes rolling back for a moment as I let out an exasperated sigh. "Good," I replied back.

He moved pressed his mouth to my clit, licking and sucking and stated between breaths, "And this?"

Once he started that action, he only got a few whimpered moans out of me as my grip on his hair only tightened in response. "Even better," I replied back in broken bits.

Then one of his fingers plunged into me, starting out slow at my entrance before working his way up to a decent speed, all the while he continued to lick and suck my clit. "And how about now?" Tom questioned in between these actions.

My back arched in return, my eyes closing as my grip on the sheets and his hair tightened impossibly more. I sucked in a sharp breath before moaning, "Thomas—" I let out that same breath, barely able to glance down to see him soaking in the reaction he was getting out of me.

His finger stopped moving, and he lifted his head up to grab my attention. "I love it when you say my name like that," Tom licked his lips before winking at me, lowering his head back down to my clit as he continued the same sucking and licking. Meanwhile he added a second finger in, pumping me so fast and hard to my liking.

_Oh, this is going to take me down_. My grip on his hair tightened as I ran m hand through his curls, back arching as I slightly lifted my hips in response. "Oh god—" I moaned, my heartbeat increasing, taking in sharp breaths. It carried on like this for a few moments longer before I squeezed my eyes shut barely managing to get out, "I'm close—" I was so close, indeed. He had no idea what he did to me. I opened my eyes slightly, looking down at him, and that didn't seem to interrupt what he had planned. In fact, making me cum before we even started _was _part of his plan.

Tom slid his fingers out of me, stopping his mouth action on my clit to say, "Then cum for me, my love." That British accent—his gentleman like demeanor—oh god, everything about him was going to send me over the edge.

Tom moved his mouth back down to my entrance, licking and sucking; all the while his finger rubbed my clit in a circular motion. I could feel his tongue every now and then barely entering him, and my moans grew more intense in return. I curled my toes as I finally reached my climax, my breathing shuttering as I barely managed to get out, "Tom." My eyes rolled back into my sockets and I shut them tight, one last shiver running from the top of my spine all the way to the tips of my curled toes. My fingers that were dug into his hair and the sheets loosened their grip as I let out a sigh of relief. Tom lapped at all my juices, drinking them up. Soon after that, a laugh followed as I let go of Tom's hair, letting my hand fall back down on the bed. I sat up slowly, looking to him as Tom lifted his head back up, crawling over me so now he his face hovered right above mine. He rested his forehead against mine, staring deep into my eyes. "How did you like that?" Tom cooed at me, and I couldn't help but shake my head, rolling my eyes. "I hated it. It was the worst orgasm I ever had. Actually—no, that wasn't even a real orgasm. I faked it." I narrowed my eyes on him for more emphasis before I laughed. "No, no," By now he had to know my sense of humor just a little bit. Plus, what I said was just _dripping _in sarcasm.

Tom narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before giving me a devilish grin; "You scared me for a moment there!" He remarked before chuckling, licking his lips.

I couldn't help myself with what came next.

I shifted my weight so I could flip us over, pinning Tom to the bed aggressively. I moved his arms so they were above his head, pressing my hands against them so they were forced down to the bed so he couldn't move. I shifted my weight back, my bum pressing against my heels, so I could dip my head down to hover above his. I gave him a smile and a wink. Tom rolled his eyes and laughed from amusement, eyeing me in return. "I should have seen this coming," He stated.

"Well, what else do you expect to come from me?" I questioned, licking my lips. I let go of his arms, letting my hands slide down his forearms, to his upper arms, and now pressing against those delicious abs. I pressed my lips to his chest, keeping them there for a moment as I said against his skin, "It's time for me to pick up where I left off." I lifted my head up slightly, my hands sliding down until they came to the waistband of his briefs. I moved so my head was hovering right there too, and my eyes still stayed glued to Tom as I watched his reaction. The whole time he went from having a smirk, to a smile, and now a spark of curiosity lighting his eyes.

"Let me show you just how…appreciative I am for the pleasure you gave me," My fingers lifted up his waistband, "by returning the _favor_." I took the waistband into my teeth, winking at Tom. He bit down on his lip in return, letting out a sigh as he sat up slightly to take in the view—to see just what I would do next. Because Lord knows I had him wrapped around my finger now.

As he watched me, his mouth slowly opening, I moved his briefs down his legs, freeing his manhood. I slid them off his ankles and feet, taking them out between my teeth and tossing them to the side. I got a chance to glance down at what stood up before me, and couldn't help but lick my lips as my mind ventured off into…_other _thoughts. Tom shifted so he used his forearms for support to see my expression, a devious grin growing on his face. "Taylor," He stated my name softly, "Do you like what you see?"

My eyes met his emerald ones, and a bit my lip to try and stop the smile that was growing on my face. Tom was so large and long—not too much, but I knew I would be enjoying myself tonight. "Oh, believe me, I do," I stated softly, moving up his body again so I could press my forehead against his. My ocean blue eyes stared into the depths of his eyes, soaking him in so I could remember every detail of this moment. And I could tell he was doing the same.

One of his hands slid into my hair, pulling my face closer so he could plant his lips against my cheek, then my jaw, and pausing to let my lips hover right above his own. "You make me _so hard_, Taylor," Tom stated with a smile before taking my lower lip between his teeth, pulling back on it slightly. He slipped it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on my lower lip before pressing his lips forcefully against mine. And I pressed back with so much passion—so much want and desire for this man beneath me. I broke away from the kiss, letting out a content sigh as I lowered my lips to his chest, trailing kisses down. "I," I pressed my lips to his skin. "Want," I kept making my way down his body. "You," I was getting lower. "_So_," I said sultry, licking his skin for a moment. I lowered my lips to where his hips were. "_Bad_," I winked at Tom.

All the while Tom had himself still propped up on his forearms, clenching and unclenching his jaw as he watched me. As I moved to hover above him, taking him in my hand and licking my lips, he bucked his hips forward. "Then let's just skip ahead, darling," He bucked his hips again, biting his lip.

"Not until I get to taste you," I started from his base, licking my tongue up his shaft only to feel him react to the chills that ran down his spine. I grinned in pleasure before taking his head in my mouth, my tongue swirling around him. Tom sighed contently, his fingers curling into the sheets. I slowly began to take all of him into my mouth—well, what I could. With his size, he wasn't going to fit all the way in there. I started sucking on him to give him a vacuum-like sensation, bobbing my head up and down. Tom thrust his hips forward, the top of him hitting the roof of my mouth for a moment as he let out an audible moan. "Taylor," He groaned my name shifting his weight to be supported by one forearm, so his other hand could go to my head.

I took him out of my mouth. "Yes, Thomas?" I winked, teasing him just as he did to me.

Tom bucked his hips forward as he groaned for me hungrily. "Taylor, dear, don't do this now…"

"Don't do what?" I asked ever-so innocently, cocking my head to the side.

"You know," He groaned while smirking at me.

"Tom, you're going to need to be more specific," I replied.

He chuckled, tossing his head back for a moment before looking back at me, thrusting his hips yet again. "Just take me into your mouth again, damn it."

Oh, now his aggressive side was coming out again. I smirked devilishly before biting my lip, replying, "Why didn't you just say so earlier?" I blew on the top of him, in return getting to see him shiver from chills of pleasure. My hand was still around his base, but now I took the rest of him back into my mouth. I continued with the swirling action from my tongue, and my and moved up and down his base. Tom took this opportunity to move my head up and down to his liking, speeding up my sucking to his liking and slowing me back down. All this time he was sighing contently, but as I continued his sighs turned into moans, then louder as he sometimes would barely manage to squeeze out my name.

I had my eyes shut, every now and then glancing up to see him with his eyes closed, head lying back against the bed as he moaned my name aloud. I felt his pre-cum spill into my mouth, and I lapped it up with my tongue, swallowing it. I pulled his manhood out of my mouth, my tongue licking my lips to get anything that may have been left behind.

Tom's breathing began to slow down, and his hand that was on my hand came down to lay on his chest. His other arm laid spread out, his fingers that had been holding onto the sheets tightly now laid flat on the bed. "Oh goodness," He said, eyes finally open. I was sitting on his hips, looking down at him. His green eyes finally met my blue orbs, while a smile full of pleasure spread across his face. "Why did you have to stop so soon?" He questioned. Yet again, he bucked his hips forward, getting a laugh out of me as I jumped a little at this action. "Because," I said with a shake of my head, "You need to save yourself for _the real _action, Thomas." I placed my index finger against his lips, dipping my head down closer to his face. "So shh…I don't want to hear any complaints from you."

Tom smiled against my finger, taking it into his mouth. One of his hands wrapped around my wrist to drag inside so he could playfully suck on it. I laughed, my head falling backwards before I looked back at him again, taking my hand back to myself. "You would," I narrowed my eyes playfully. "What else did you expect to happen?" Tom narrowed his eyes back at me. He grabbed the back of my head, drawing me in for another passionate kiss. He nibbled and sucked on my lower lip before letting his tongue into my mouth where we dueled it out. He took this as a distraction to flip me over so I was on my back. It didn't surprise me this time.

However, what _did _surprise me was that he took himself off my body, breaking apart from our kiss. "I have an idea," He stated with another wicked grin. "Get on all fours," Tom ordered me.

I rose a brow, quickly sitting up as I looked at him. "Aggressive now, are we?" I teased before moving to all fours as he wanted. I turned my head so I could see him behind me to the best of my ability, biting down on my lip in anticipation.

Tom stood on his knees, drinking in the sight of me like that before positioning himself behind me. "Taylor," He cooed my name lovingly, his hand coming to my clit and rubbing in circles. I sighed contently in return. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"Oh, you know," I replied.

"No, I don't. I need you to _tell me," _Tom winked.

"I want you," I said back. Damn him—was he going to keep playing these mind games like this?!

He moved his hand away, now grabbing his member and moving the tip of it along my clit and my entrance, a devilish glint in his eyes. "No, now tell me what you want me to do." It was all about the power, wasn't it?

"I want you to fuck me, Tom," I stated, trembling a little from just the amount of pleasure I was getting out of this. God, he needed to get with it already.

"How bad?" 

I knew what would drive him over the edge. "I want you to fuck me _so bad, Thomas_," I licked my lips and then bit down on my lower lip.

That was all it took. That was all it took for him to finally get it going. All at once I felt him slip into my entrance and pound into me. I could feel all of him slide into me at this very moment, and I was so taken back and filled with pleasure I moaned aloud. Both of his hands were on my hips, pulling my bottom in as close as possible to him. "Like that?" He questioned, pounding into me again.

"Yes," I moaned softly, a smile forming on my lips.

Tom withdrew himself so just a little of his tip was inside me before pounding again, pulling me in against him. I could feel almost every inch of his cock in me and I moaned in pleasure yet again. He didn't withdraw this time, but he kept pumping his member in and out of me, aiming for the same spot as I moaned in return.

Soon enough, I could feel him hitting my g-spot. The more and more he kept hitting it with the force, the more the pleasure took over me. "Harder," I stated quietly. Then suddenly he paused—what? That obviously wasn't what I wanted! I blinked my eyes, turning back to look at him. "What was that you said?" He asked me teasingly.

"Harder," I said, pouting my lips now. "Please."

"If you insist," He pounded into me again. Tom picked up his movement, going faster and harder as he kept getting closer to hitting my g-spot. I could hear him moaning softly from the pleasure, wanting me more and more. My knees were shaking and I didn't know how much longer I could last as I finally felt him hit my g-spot repeatedly,

"Tom," I moaned his name louder each time. "I'm so close." My whole body was giving in and trembling. He only grunted in response, but one of his hands moved from my hip to my clit as he rubbed me. Oh, yes now I'd be sent over the edge.

It was coming—it was coming. "Tom!" I nearly screamed his name in pure ecstasy as I finally got my orgasm, eyes rolling into the back of my head as I shut them. I juiced him, tightening around his cock as I came, then loosened. I sighed in content, my eyes opening back up before turning to look at him once more. He had a look of pure satisfaction on him, but I knew he hadn't come yet. We still weren't there yet—well, not quite.

Tom was smiling at the site of me bent over, my juices spilling out. He licked his lips before wrapping his arm around my hips, turning me so I was on my knees and sitting up facing him. "I'm still not finished with you yet, my darling," He cooed, pressing my body against his. "Then why stop already?" I rose a brow, having his lips press forcefully against mine in reply. His tongue entered my mouth forcefully as he moved down so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me. He bit down on my bottom lip, pulling back on it before letting go.

Tom moved his lips to my neck, kissing along down my neck and to my shoulder, then to my chest. I sighed contently the whole time. He moved so his face was now hovering above mine.

Next Tom reached down, grabbing himself and moving his tip up and down my clit and my entrance. He looked down at me for my reaction the whole time, basking in the image of my mouth opening to give little moans. His and my eyes were glued to each other, never breaking contact.

Then he slipped inside of me, slowly at first, groaning and his eyes rolling back into his head for a moment. He looked at me again, slowly entering as he said, "You're _so damn tight, _Taylor," Tom breathed.

One of my hands went up, grasping onto the pillow my head was resting on. "Tom, keep going," I begged lovingly.

He took me. He entered in all the way, but moved in and out slowly—cautiously—passionately—making sure to really treasure my body. In and out, slowly, with some hip movements. I was moaning softly, moving my hips to match his movement.

Meanwhile, one Tom's hands massaging and kneading a breast as he gazed into my eyes with—what was that? Compassion? Love? Lust? I couldn't tell…I had no idea, but I was so entranced by the hues of blue and green in his irises. I was lost in him while being filled with pleasure at the same time.

"_Thomas_," I moaned as he gave me one hard thrust, feeling all of his cock inside of me hitting my g-spot. My eyes were slowly closing, but I was trying my best to keep them open so I could look at him. Tom moaned, giving me another hard thrust as his eyes shut too.

At this rate, I wasn't going to last much longer. He picked up the past a little making his thrusts just a little faster, but most definitely keeping them as hard as possible. His hand switched to my other breast, and I was just livid. My moaning grew louder and faster as he took me, my eyes completely closing. One of my hands went on top of the hand on my breast, squeezing it as he squeezed my breast in return. "Tom, Tom," I moaned impossibly louder, shuddering.

"Come for me, Taylor," Tom whispered, pressing his lips to mine briefly. "_Come for me, love," _His lips brushed against mine as he said this.

I shuddered. I felt myself clamming down on him, tightening all around his cock as I came. "_TOM_!" I yelled, my hands digging into the pillow while my other hand squeezed his that was on my breast. Soon after I heard him groan, "Taylor," nice and loud while he gave a couple of more thrusts before stopping, letting his seed spill inside of me.

We were both breathing heavily, Tom lying on top of me and he rested the side of his head on my chest. I shut my eyes, catching my breath along with him. He was still inside of me, softening up. He pressed his lips to my chest briefly before nuzzling me. "Oh I needed a fuck like that," Tom chuckled.

That got a booming laugh out of me—I never expected for him to say something like that. "Then that makes two of us," I replied. I started to sit up slowly, and he took that as his cue to lift his head up, taking himself out of me, and getting off of me.

I didn't bother to get my clothes, and I didn't know what his intentions were for afterwards now. Was he going to leave now that we both got what we wanted? As Tom climbed off the bed, I moved the covers back and got into bed, sitting up and watching him.

He stood there…awkwardly for a bit, seeming to collect his thoughts as he glanced at our scattered clothes on the floor. He broke our silence. "Would you mind…?" He gestured towards my bed.

I smiled, lying back and relaxing. "It'd be my _pleasure_," I said. You should have seen his face after that!

Tom smiled, lighting up like a Golden Retriever puppy, climbing in under the sheets and joining me.

I turned onto my side so my back was facing him, and he laid on his side, snaking his arms around my waist. He pulled me in close so all of me was pressed up against him, and I sighed contently.

Tom pressed his lips to my shoulder, showering me with loving pecks on my shoulder and upper back. "Taylor," He whispered my name against his skin. I turned my head, trying to glance back at him, "Yes, Tom?"

"Thank you for gracing me with such a wonderful evening. If it wasn't for you…" He trailed off, and I picked up the rest of him.

I was blushing like mad, and I couldn't help but take one of his hands up to my lips where I pressed my lips to his knuckles. "No, _thank you_," I said back with affection. "Now good night, Tom." I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, the both of us had fallen asleep in that moment wrapped in each other like this—his arms around me, my legs entangled in his.

_Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams._


	5. His Voice is a Familiar Sound

**Author's Note:** Alas, this fanfiction has come to an end! I hope you all have enjoyed the experiment that this piece was for me. I also hope you enjoyed the ending. It didn't go exactly as I planned from the get-go. I ended up tailoring it to an anonymous message I received on my blog saying how much they love the fic, and how they hope I continue to write more Hiddleswift fanfiction. It made me really happy to hear that, so I thought you all deserved a little bit more out of the ending that wasn't smut, you know? Anyway I'm really pleased with how this all turned out! Hope you all are having a lovely day xoxo

I slowly came to conscious only to hear Tom's even breathing, and to feel his hot breath against my skin. He had fallen asleep with his chin on top of my shoulder. It was still dark, but my eyes glanced up to my balcony doors and I could see the colors from the beginnings of the sunrise peaking through. One of my favorite things about waking up early in the morning was not only to see the sunset, but to enjoy the silence, since everyone else was still asleep.

I carefully slid out of Tom's warm embrace, taking my time to make sure not to stir him. I lifted up his arms carefully, slipped out, then put his arms back down gently on the bed where I had been. I moved the covers up so it would be like I had never left. I tiptoed to the chair in the corner of my room, grabbing my blue, floral, silk robe that was lying on top of it. I slid it over my small frame, wrapping myself up in it and tying it.

I walked over to the balcony doors, careful to open one of them just a smidge without moving the curtains too much out of place. However, instead of bothering to close the door I left it open just a crack so I wouldn't have to make more noise than necessary.

I stepped outside, inhaling the fresh air before sighing aloud. I came to the railing, leaning forward, pressing my forearms down on it. I watched the hues of pink, purple, and orange grace the city skyline as the sun slowly, yet surely, came up to grace us all with morning light. I let my mind go blank—completely blank. It was always going—driving itself, never stopping. It was rare moments like these where I truly got to rest.

I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pressing me against a firm body as he rested his chin on my shoulder. His hands snaked up to take both of mind, intertwining our fingers together. "Good morning, darling," A raspy-familiar voice murmured to me sweetly before pressing his lips to my cheeks ever so gently.

My heart skipped a beat—at first because he had startled me, but after that because of how loving and affectionate he was being with me. "Oh, Tom, you scared me," I released the breath I didn't realize I sucked in before chuckling. He always seemed to do that—scare the living daylights out of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry—I didn't mean to," He was quick to apologize.

"No, no don't be," I whispered to him, turning my head towards his. Our eyes locked, soaking in each other. He let go of one of his hands, bringing it to my cheek. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

This brought a smile that came out slowly, and a small rumble from his chest. He licked his lips. "Nice, long, deeply," Tom chuckled before adding on this next part quickly. "I haven't slept this well in such a long time. And you, my love?"

There it was again—that blush that crept up slowly onto my face because of this man. Dear lord, what was I going to do with him?

"Just like you put it—_nice, long, and deeply_," I purred back. I twisted my body so I was facing him, and he pressed me up against the railing. His other hand went from my hand to wrap around my lower back, while he used the other to gently brush it against my cheek. "That makes me happy," Tom echoed back with a devilish smile.

I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. It wasn't a kiss of lust—no, it was one of pure innocence and love. And he reciprocated the same feelings back through his lips.

I broke our kiss, pressing both of my hands against his chest. "How about some morning coffee? Or tea?" I asked with a smile. "I can also make you breakfast. I'm always told that I'm a great cook," I winked.

Tom dipped his head down for a moment before bringing it up, pressing his forehead against mine. "It'd be my pleasure," He smiled. He gave me a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away, grabbing be by the hand.. "C'mon now," Tom beckoned for me to follow.

And follow I did. I squeezed his hand back, smiling with such a broad smile that radiated nothing but pure happiness. I closed the distance between us, taking him by the arm, drawing him close to my side. I rested my head against his shoulder.

The two of us went back inside, shutting the balcony doors and curtains behind us.

And I can tell you this—I can tell you this story doesn't end how you think it does. It doesn't end with morning coffee and breakfast, and Tom leaving to never be heard again. Quiet the opposite, really. There is no happy ending—well, there is no ending actually.

Tom and I make coffee and cook breakfast together. We tell jokes—we sing, and dance in our undergarments. There's no morning sex that follows after.

But when he leaves, he calls me again. We text. And call. And our relationship continues to blossom into something…_more_.

Where does it go? I'm not sure. But I don't care. That's the fun part about life—not knowing, and just living.

_Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe._

_Red lips and rosy cheeks—say you'll me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams. _


End file.
